Current educational teaching systems, and, or products generally allow users to conduct instructional activities limited in scope to one or a few learning objectives. Although the examples provided have value in their individual scientific teaching outcomes, they are limited in use and are generally an expensive acquisition for teaching institutions if multiple experiments must be performed with separate, single objective laboratory demonstration equipment.
Needs exist for new and improved teaching systems, apparatus and method for experiments.